The benzodiazepine-GABA-chloride ionophore receptor complex has been demonstrated to be involved in the physiologic and psychologic effects of ethanol. Diazepam, a benzodiazepine, binds to this receptor complex, and demonstrates a cross-tolerance to ethanol. Recent studies have shown that diazepam-induced alterations in eye movements offer a useful measure of benzodiazepine receptor sensitivity in humans. Preliminary findings at the NIMH and NIAAA suggest an increased sensitivity to the effects of diazepam in alcoholics as measured by saccadic eye movements, in alcoholics. In this study subjects will be administered diazepam and sub- sequently evaluated for changes in EEG, ERP (event-related potentials). body sway, vigilance tracking, memory, mood assessment and expectancy, ACTH, cortisol, prolactin, and growth hormone. This study has been terminated. The results are being analyzed and will be submitted for publication.